<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授翻]Ascension by AliciaSEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473824">[授翻]Ascension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN'>AliciaSEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dubious Consent, M/M, Order 66, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Anakin Skywalker, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin憎恨Obi-Wan承载的灵魂印记，那是一条黑龙，有朝一日会将他所深爱的师父从他身边夺走。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dragon/皇龙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad">lilyconrad</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者注：受汤不热上Imperialvader's AU prompt启发的即兴短篇。感谢你给我了灵感！&lt;3<br/>“obikin的灵魂伴侣印记au，只是他们的印记并不匹配”<br/>（总共大概三章的样子）<br/>译者注：然后lily太太最终写了四章（捂脸）她真的写的很美，如果有文理不通的地方都是我的锅w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几乎每种文化中都存在一个词，用以表述大多数人都与生俱来，抽象又奥秘的印记。在绝地的传统中，这个词是sih’reil，从一种消亡已久的文化中借用的古老短语，意为“黎明时分云层后的太阳”。</p><p>书写在你肌肤上的印记是你伴侣心灵的一种体现。当印记互换时，当命运让你们密不可分时，你的印记便会回到你的身上，而你爱人的印记也将回归他们，你就得以知晓你的伴侣。这欢愉的时刻以一个同样诗意的短语为人熟知：sih’ilam。</p><p>这更难以被翻译为通用语，最简单的意思即为“穿透云脊的第一缕曙光”。</p><p>在Anakin的高级学徒课本中，原语言暗含的数层意蕴甚至需要额外的脚注。他悲伤又苦涩地将此铭记于心。</p><p>“为表达‘曙光’而选择的词语与‘顿悟’读音相近，即你对另一半的认知，对命运为你选定的灵魂伴侣的接受，也意为通过你们的结合而在彼此生命里锻造出的永恒的改变。</p><p>“云层指的是沉睡的心灵，在另一半的光辉下会臻于美丽、珍贵与完整。”</p><p>Anakin拥有一个灵魂印记，那是他命定爱人的象征：一道纤雅、几乎难以察觉的金线，蜿蜒在他的喉咙周围。在他十三岁，处于举行认知仪式的传统绝地年龄时，达索米尔的女祭司对他低吟印记的含意。他仍然记得瘦弱肩膀上正式长袍的沉重，在黑暗大厅里飘荡的老人可怖的面容，让他几乎迷失在涡旋的绿光中。“你的灵魂伴侣，小绝地······会是一个奴隶，拥有纯粹的心灵，但身被囚禁。”</p><p>一开始他很难堪。和另一个奴隶绑定、永远无法摆脱他的过去的耻辱，让他将女祭司的话深藏于心。有些人与他人分享了女祭司说的话。Anakin从来没有。 </p><p>而当他再长大一些之后，他对自己命运的羞耻转变为了怒火。</p><p>作为一个年轻人，他所渴望的一切就是成为他师父的灵魂伴侣，无论如何。即使作为武士，Obi-Wan也是他所能思考的全部。</p><p>但Anakin知道Obi-Wan永远也不会是他的。</p><p>Obi-Wan把自己的灵魂印记藏在高领下面，但Anakin瞥到过一眼。那是一道精致、形状危险的墨线，在他的喉咙底部盘旋，向下一直延伸到心脏处，就像空中的掠食者。</p><p>有一次，在遭遇了分离势力猛烈的伏击后，Obi-Wan脱去了上衣，在打了止痛药后精神恍惚。他甚至自愿提供自己十三岁生日时达索米尔女巫告诉他的话。Anakin永远也不会忘记那些含糊不清又小心翼翼的话语。[很丑，不是吗？女祭司说是一条龙。我的伴侣是一条龙。黑暗······而且强大，她说。他会是王······但却邪恶。我不想要那样。什么······跟我说什么······像那样的人······会是我的灵魂伴侣？]</p><p>Anakin想知道那何时会发生。何时sih’ilam的痛楚会让Obi-Wan弯下身体，再次起身时，印记已回到他的身上。何时他会感受到深入骨髓的引力，带领他找到龙的主人，不管他愿意与否。</p><p>何时Obi-Wan会把Anakin留在身后，被盘踞在他脖颈上的怪物夺走。</p><p>那人会是在数不胜数的任务中，Obi-Wan曾参与谈判桌上的贵族之一吗？</p><p>那人会是浑身铜臭味，以致能住在高层，能从他的公寓里望见夜空繁星的科洛桑人吗？</p><p>那人会是和他同处于委员会，以自己的方式在武士团中强大的绝地大师之一吗？</p><p>怀疑驱使Anakin走向狂怒和善妒，驱使他陷入心中越来越深的黑暗，驱使他听从禁忌知识的低语，甚至比那些女巫还要隐秘。嫉妒在他心中燃烧得炽热而耀眼，甚至在一位老朋友承诺帮他习得破坏灵魂印记的方法下被煽动的愈燃愈烈。</p><p>“这种力量有可能学到吗？”他对Palpatine议长说道，惊异于有人居然会谈起如此禁忌的话题。</p><p>“从绝地武士身上是学不到的。”</p><p>那就是Anakin走向末路的开端，就像在海底孤身溺水的人一般，缓慢又必然地走向尽头。</p><p>Anakin的新师父告诉他，这种令人生畏的魔法要靠狂热和鲜血挣得。“为了破坏命定的纽带，你愿意舍弃什么？命运会向你索取很多。”Sidious说道，他几乎没能隐藏起他对此的幸灾乐祸——对Anakin的悲伤使他对Obi-Wan凝结成了兽性的私欲，对Anakin渴望着爱人同时也渴望着权力而感到愉悦。</p><p>Sidious许下愈加甜美的承诺，把他在Anakin身旁布下的网收的愈紧，直到无尽的嫉妒和仇恨将他吞没，于是绝地就此消亡了。一个名为Vader的西斯崛起了，冷酷，凶猛，渴求着一切Anakin从未得到的。</p><p>房间里充满了刺鼻的臭氧气味，幼小的尸体散落在四处，Vader离开时，却踉跄了一下，几乎摔倒。他一头撞上了墙壁，光剑从手中掉落。</p><p>那感觉像有人用熔融的金属勒住了他的喉咙，往他嗓子里倾倒铁水。他的光剑在地板上滚远，而他发狂似地抓住了上衣的领口，猛地将它拽开。</p><p>Sih’ilam.</p><p>随着痛楚减弱为麻木的钝痛，Vader发出了一声狂暴的怒吼。他运用原力把光剑拉回手中，转身回到了他刚离开的房间，大踏步跨过那些小小的尸体，一路走向窗户。</p><p>绝地圣殿里几乎没有镜子，但委员会议事厅里的窗户总能映出清晰的倒影，尤其在夜晚时。</p><p>在窗户的映照下，Anakin Skywalker看着自己一次又一次受到训斥和批判。每次他都长高了一些，却从未受到一丝更多的尊重。</p><p>而此时，Darth Vader看着自己俊美的倒影虚缈浮现在缀着灯火的科洛桑航线上，他突然发出一声疯狂放肆的大笑，惊奇不已。</p><p>一条龙，一条呈波浪状，诡秘地蜿蜒伏卧在他喉咙上的黑龙。</p><p>Obi-Wan的龙。</p><p>Vader原本希望一直给Obi-Wan下药，把他藏起来，直到Sidious教会他承诺过的事，知道他能告诉Obi-Wan这个好消息——Anakin已经将他从可怖的命运中解放出来，Anakin总是那个注定和他在一起的人，即使他们不是灵魂伴侣。</p><p>但现在他不必这么做了。他不需要Sidious。在令人胆寒的满足中，他最终明白了，Anakin从不是注定和Obi-Wan在一起的人。</p><p>Vader才是。</p><p>Vader能感觉到sih’ilam的隐隐残留闪烁着在他的血管，深入肺腑，他迫切需要乘上船驶向他灵魂伴侣的方向。去往尤塔帕。</p><p>去到Obi-Wan身旁，去到那个现在喉咙被一条温暖金环所围绕的人身旁。</p><p>Vader微笑着闭上了眼睛，用自己带着手套的手抚摸着那部分敏感的肌肤。那部分因自己心灵归来而刻下了永久印记的肌肤。</p><p>我的。Obi-Wan是我的。</p><p>永生永世。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Gift of the Night/黑夜的赠礼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者注：所以我焦虑地写了第二章：我还没有像我经常做的那样规划好这篇的剧情。我至少还会再写一章，但可能就到此为止了。感谢阅读。希望你们能喜欢！<br/>译者注：还是那句话，lily太太最后写了4章</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“太阳永远照耀，<br/>
临深渊皇龙之上。<br/>
太阳向渴寻者开敞，<br/>
让吾等前路安畅。</p><p>让黑暗之龙饕食，<br/>
与吾等对立之人。<br/>
让他为其世界，<br/>
竖起破败坟墓。</p><p>谁可曾拥有此龙，<br/>
其强大足以囚禁太阳？<br/>
黑暗之主，吾等乞求，<br/>
施舍您的忠诚。</p><p>鲜血王冠铸就，<br/>
愿您统治万古。<br/>
所有荣耀归于龙皇，<br/>
所有荣光献给龙阳。[1]”</p><p>黎明之队庄重地吟唱着，穿过宏伟的主殿。孩子的歌声在头顶高耸的雕花穹顶间回响。只要Vader尊主到达的时候，太阳自己都会走出他的冥想室，穿着的那一身飘荡的白色夹杂金丝的衣袍像光一样，如影随形在那个忧郁的幽魂身后。</p><p>他走过躬身的仆人和歌唱的孩子们，尽力不去想那首赞歌。[我是Obi-Wan Kenobi]，他告诉自己，闭上眼睛走着，[我是一个绝地。我是最后的绝地武士，而且我不会害怕那个到来的人。]</p><p>但是他的手因愤怒和恐惧而颤抖，藏在他宽大的丝绸袖子之下，就像曾经藏在亚麻布袖子之下。</p><p>[他说他有特别的礼物要给我。]</p><p>Vader的礼物经常是原力敏感的儿童给他训练，每一个都是他为Obi-Wan赦免的星球的明确象征。当Obi-Wan走过时，那些孩子站在走廊两侧歌唱，而他心怀凄凉地观察着他们，知道他们完成了他们的主要目的：让他在一年余噩梦般的伪装做戏后，还没自杀。而作为回报，Vader和他那一群狂热的士兵赦免了数亿生灵，给予他新幼徒以训练为绝地。太阳之子，Vader身旁的信徒这样称呼他们。目前为止有十二个孩子，接受最后一个纯粹的绝地神圣的训练——接受被命运选定成为孤寂皇龙的灵魂伴侣，接受作为其对等砝码的金色太阳的训练。</p><p>在Obi-Wan走进的大殿尽头通风的房间里，没有幼徒或是其他什么人，他对此又庆幸又焦虑。他坐在长椅上，出于习惯整理着他的长袍，陪同他前来的沉默的守卫往回走，站在一扇窗户旁边，与他拉开一段距离以示尊重。</p><p>[Vader开始厌倦等待了]，Obi-Wan想到，把头抬得足够高，以观看外面杂乱蔓延、葱郁的花园。</p><p>他记得Vader上次来这里，记得他是怎样抚摸Obi-Wan的下颌，在他喉咙那条闪烁的金线周围收紧了手指。</p><p>“你要接受我吗？[2]”Vader低身问道，就像他来访时每每问的那样。</p><p>就好像他有得选一样，Obi-Wan苦涩地想，然后喃喃说道“不”，就像他之前每每回答的那样。</p><p>他前学徒的眼中闪过一丝晦暗。他贪婪地打量着Obi-Wan，眼眸比嵌入Obi-Wan皮肤、戴着手套的金属手指还要寒冷。</p><p>他们之间的灵魂纽带充满了鲜活的挫败感：Obi-Wan思索着这是否会成为他们的初夜，Vader会通过做爱使他们这段对求爱拙劣的模仿得到圆满。但Vader松开了手，然后大步走出了房间，一句话也没说。</p><p>此时Obi-Wan深吸一口气，盯着窗外满园绿意，繁花似海，沿着那条秀美的金线摩擦着自己的脖子。他心底的忧惧毁去了这一景色应有的美丽。[这次不会再那样了。他这次会拥有我。]Obi-Wan确信地告诉自己，愧疚于自己身体中闪烁着需求的火星，愧疚于他灵魂伴侣的接近而更燃烧旺盛。一个人不能永远拒绝sih’ilam，否则他会发狂的。</p><p>况且如果我拒绝他太久，他也许还会屠杀这里的每一个孩子，同样把他们的母星摧毁。</p><p>一只手搭在他的肩膀上。他心不在焉地拍了拍那只手，没有抬头看那个在他陷入沉思中不知不觉走近的守卫。“谢谢，”他喃喃地说，“他还要多久才能到？”</p><p>一下轻柔的按压，两下轻拍，透过层层丝绸几乎无法察觉：旧时的战场暗号，代指十分钟之内。</p><p>Obi-Wan坐得更直了，让那个保镖掀开他的礼服兜帽整理着，让它形成顺着后背倾泻而下的一片雪白。</p><p>============================================</p><p>“皇龙！”“皇龙！”仆人的叫喊回响在宏大的厅殿内，中断了迎接Vader的赞歌。Vader和他的护卫队已经从私人庞大的机库一路，穿过偏殿，径直走进这里。</p><p>在场的所有人都跪下了，发出一阵衣物和珠宝摩擦的沙沙声，然后就只剩下靴子敲击瓷质地板的哒哒声。年纪最小的太阳之子抑制不住好奇心，在听见三个士兵走进时探头偷看了一眼。</p><p>那几列挤在一起的生物中轻微的动作吸引了Vader的注意。他盯着那个小不点，瘆人地咧开嘴笑。在他不断扩张的王国边疆，在一切质疑被抹前，在对皇龙的信服甚至还有所动摇时，这样的冒犯行径意味着立即处决。但在这里，在他搭建的一切的中心，Vader只是被幼徒罕见的勇气逗乐。[让他看，让他知道。]</p><p>那个孩子白了脸，把头重新磕到地上，重新埋入一地白色中。</p><p>Vader大步走过，褪去了笑容。他抬起一只手，向前挥了挥，示意身后的两名士兵走向门处。</p><p>在皇帝离奇死亡之后降临的混乱中，维达之拳发表了大胆的声明，自任成为银河系的统治者，在每个星系内全面禁止奴隶制和压榨性的税收政策。这一声明以及他强制推行那些法令的无情又迅速的方式，为他赢得了每个星球上大量穷苦及被剥夺政治权利的人民的强烈支持。<br/>
但是那些富人和高官并不总是很乐意。</p><p>甚至在这里，在科洛桑上，每个房间在Vader踏入前都会被扫描，每一点食物和饮品都会由皇龙的兄弟军团详细检查。</p><p>Vader的第二项声明，就是给予那些在他手下服役的每一个克隆人士兵以公民身份，给予他们以重获纯洁和完整的新生的机会，在以天咒之人而闻名的人利用他们毁灭绝地之后。在兄弟军团中甚至有流言说，在最深度冥想状态中，皇龙可以颠覆他们的制造者束缚于他们身上的加速衰老，并向那些在战场上为他带去荣耀的人做出了保证。</p><p>现在兄弟军团中混编了自然出生的有感知生物，但那两名从机库一路跟随、上前开启厅殿尽头入口的都是克隆人，与他并肩作战上百场战役，经历战火和鲜血而与Vader紧密相连的克隆人。没有什么能逃过他们的眼睛，也没有人能在袭击他们首领的尝试中活下来。</p><p>“安全，大人。”站在门左侧的士兵说道。他立正敬礼，把枪提在胸前。</p><p>“还是在里面，大人。”门右侧的士兵补充到。他利落地鞠了一躬，把他带着的传感器收起。</p><p>“几个人在里面？”</p><p>“两个人，你的兄弟[3]和他的影子。”</p><p>Vader深思着点了点头，已然分心于通过灵魂纽带传来的焦急和欲望盛放的芬芳。他想知道其中有多少是他自己的，又有多少是Obi-Wan的。“在外面等着。传回去命令让四个人去监视厨房。我希望今晚在这里用餐。还有明天。”</p><p>“好的，大人。”</p><p>士兵把沉重的雕花大门拉开，Vader消失在了房间里面，身后猎猎作响的披风融入黑暗中。在门再次关上前，厅殿里没有人起身或是出声。</p><p>============================================</p><p>Obi-Wan感知到Vader从厅殿走来，他前学徒心灵中的野火那么炽热而耀眼，让他下意识地转向门口。</p><p>然后门开启时，他又转了回去，对着窗户，对Vader带着令人恐惧的灿烂心情到来而不安，同时也对他自己灵魂一小部分钝痛，一心想着沉溺于其中而不安。</p><p>他坐得完全静止，听见他的守卫向Vader跪下时盔甲发出的咔嗒声。他祈祷那个跪礼足够符合Vader的喜好。Vader一直不喜欢Obi-Wan拥有一个不来自兄弟军团的私人保镖，不管他多么训练有素。只是在Obi-Wan特定的请求下，这个对他们旧时生活回忆的破损提醒才被准许留在Obi-Wan身边。</p><p>“走。”Vader说道。守卫鞠躬，再次发出咔嗒声，在门关上之前悄悄离开了。Obi-Wan呼出了屏住的一小口气，重新专注于隔开灵魂纽带的高热，让他有足够的时间思考。</p><p>沉默再次笼罩了房间，一阵微风从敞开的窗户佛进，带来繁花的香气。Obi-Wan抬起下巴，竭力让自己冷静，让自己找到内心的孤岛，而使所有其他事物都变得遥远而无害。Vader的靴子发出声响，踏过地板走向他。</p><p>[他是个怪物。他是个怪物，但是······]</p><p>“Obi-Wan。”Vader从身后贴近了他，在他耳旁低语。他的手搭在Obi-Wan肩上，他戴着的手套有些擦痕和磨损：他没有花时间换上自己的礼服。战斗的气味依然附着在他身上，混着硝烟、臭氧和鲜血。在那一刻Obi-Wan回到了克隆人战争中，想知道自己的盔甲到哪里去了。</p><p>“今天早上我们拿下了贾卡里安航线。”</p><p>Obi-Wan被震撼得眨了眨眼，低头看着在他长袍里紧握在一起的手指，黑色皮革陷入垂泄的白色之中。“他们······你是怎么做到的？战报上说他们的人数是你们的三倍。”</p><p>“你知道是怎么做到的，Obi-Wan，”Vader说着，嘴唇厮磨着Obi-Wan的耳朵。“那都不重要。我总是赢。”</p><p>“恭喜你的胜利。”Obi-Wan回答道，吞咽了一下。“我······我知道你想控制他们很久了。”</p><p>“这是个好兆头。黑夜的赠礼。”</p><p>Vader没有声张的造访，对给Obi-Wan神秘特别的礼物的提及，在战场上的付出，所有这些突然让Obi-Wan有了很不好的感觉。</p><p>他想起一首民歌的副歌，以前Anakin会在修理引擎或是等待跳入战场的时候唱起。</p><p>“在山丘之间<br/>
我寻得仙子，<br/>
姊妹双月下<br/>
柔美地轻舞。<br/>
银白月光下<br/>
她恩准我愿，<br/>
沙漠中幽灵，<br/>
黑夜的赠礼。[4]”</p><p>Obi-Wan轻声唱着这些歌词，声音轻柔而平静，即使他因Vader的手怎样在他肩上收紧、饥渴怎样在原力中膨胀而怦怦直跳。</p><p>在像塔图因一样的地方，除了信仰发展繁荣而复杂，其他事物都无法扎根。而塔图因的人民相信，天降的机遇也可以将好运带给其他方面，但只有迅速行动才行。Vader洋洋得意的自信，他在贾卡里安令人震惊的胜利，以及他快马加鞭出现在这里，都暗示出这些古老的信仰对他影响有多深。</p><p>[他到这里来要再问我一遍我是否会成为他的。他还······带来了某种结婚礼物。他非常确定我这次会向他屈服。]Obi-Wan让歌曲的最后一个音符越来越弱，直到消失。Vader绕过长椅，站在他的面前。</p><p>原力在他们周围颤动，Obi-Wan的眼睛从Vader金色刺目的凝视下移，看向他喉咙上围绕着的灵魂印记边缘，掩藏在他黑色衣领下黑龙不加雕饰的类玛瑙的线条。</p><p>Vader像Anakin以前一样俊美，强壮高大而骄傲，但他现在有一种野性，一种没能驯服的支配力。Obi-Wan感到心慌，为Vader发现如果他让自己盯着过久Vader奇异.饿狼般的眼神有多么令他着迷。Sih’ilam。[只是那样]，他尝试像之前一样让自己放心，但那羞耻、不曾断绝的渴求的火花依旧留存在他身上。</p><p>[直到他变成这样，sih’ilam才会发生。这就是你被吸引而至的宿命。<br/>
也许在皮囊下，你只是和他一样的怪物。]</p><p>Vader伸出手，在Obi-Wan下颌处摩挲着，然后挑起了他的下巴。</p><p>他发现自己又被Vader全神贯注的凝视钉住，动弹不得：机库，花园，所有事物都缓缓燃烧殆尽，熔成了他眼中流淌的金色毒液，充满欲望和危险。[我要做什么？我要说什么？]</p><p>“Obi-Wan？”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“你要接受我吗？[2]”</p><p> </p><p>注：<br/>
[1]诗的原文（我翻得好菜）<br/>
The Sun shines forever<br/>
Upon the Dragon of the Abyss.<br/>
The Sun entrances the Devourer,<br/>
Makes safe the way for us.</p><p>Let the black Dragon feast<br/>
On those who oppose us.<br/>
Let Him make broken tombs<br/>
Of their worlds.</p><p>Who has ever beheld a dragon<br/>
Strong enough to cage a sun?<br/>
Lord of the Dark, we beg You,<br/>
Spare Your faithful.</p><p>May You rule forever<br/>
On Your throne of blood.<br/>
All honor to the Dragon.<br/>
All honor to His Sun.<br/>
[2]原文：“Will you have me?”这个也……翻不出来，意会一下<br/>
[3]vod，曼达洛语“兄弟”<br/>
[4]歌的原文：<br/>
I found a fairy<br/>
between the dunes,<br/>
dancing soft beneath<br/>
the sister moons.<br/>
She granted my wish<br/>
with silver light,<br/>
Ghost of the desert,<br/>
gift of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>所以你们觉得怎么样？（我再次承诺我至少会在写一章！)<br/>想想没有经历穆斯塔法的Vaderkin会有多强大，我觉得他很快就会被崇拜围绕。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fate/命运</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作者注：由于身体原因我在以蜗牛的速度写作，但我觉得一次短小的更新会比等我再多写上一个月要好。<br/>译者注：虽然本篇tag是Cody&amp;Obi-Wan，但是这章后半段里的Codywan可以算前斜线了……不能接受的小伙伴自行避雷</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan抬头看进Vader的眼睛，看进已然餍足的欲望和永远不会满足的饥饿。[对他来说这还不够。这永远也不够。我。这样。]</p><p>[他永远也不会停手。在他完成之前，整个银河系都会沦陷在他的统治之下。]</p><p>Obi-Wan闭上了眼睛，更多背叛性的想法从他的恐怖中滋生。他尝试从源头阻绝这些想法。但他们仍然在他的耳畔低语、徘徊，闪烁着与Vader的凝视中同样的冷意。[那么多力量，受你牵引。]</p><p>[当那种力量站在你的一边，你能做什么？]</p><p>而在这些思绪之下，一种难以言喻的事物在心底闷燃。<br/>吸引。</p><p>Obi-Wan的身体不在乎Vader做了什么。就像古语云，sih’ilam只是命运的信使，而不是评判者。</p><p>Obi-Wan感受到他下颌下Vader戴着手套的手。他听到他前学徒轻柔平稳的呼吸，然后吸入臭氧和硝烟的气息，像是天然的香熏一样层次丰富。</p><p>他睁开了自己的眼睛，慢慢地眨着眼，再次专注于Vader。</p><p>“你要接受我吗？”Vader的手在Obi-Wan下颌下颤抖，而Obi-Wan深呼吸，没有看向别处。</p><p>不要做傻瓜，让世界注定蒙受劫难。他们仍在为已失去的人哀悼中艰难生存。“是的。我会接受你。”</p><p>Obi-Wan吞咽了一下，为这简单的话语所带来的，在他身体里奔涌的情热而震撼，也为发现Vader笑得像Anakin一样美丽的不真实感而感到头晕目眩。那种Anakin会在他们一起又活过了一次不可能的任务后，给他的微笑。</p><p>在外面的花园里的某个地方，一只鸟开始唱歌，音符清晰纯净，穿过层层花浪，根根藤蔓。</p><p>[这也许就是我的惩罚。成为他的。<br/>永生永世。]</p><p>Vader无意间放下了手，手指抚过Obi-Wan喉咙围绕的金色环线，渴望在原力中燃烧，然后他向后退了一步，带着Anakin一般讨人喜欢的笨拙正式鞠了一躬。“今晚。这就是必须要完成的方式。”</p><p>Obi-Wan勉强点了点头，他的喉咙发干，情欲在肌肤下酝酿，即将爆发。“没错，在群星下？”</p><p>Vader猛地抬头，惊讶不已。他开始起身，房间柔和的灯光在他的发卷间闪烁着金色。“你知道我们的婚约习俗？”</p><p>Vader用“我们”的含意毋庸置疑：他的第一个真正的基地是在塔图因，而征服者Vader热切地信奉那个沙漠古老简朴的行事方式，那些绝地Anakin所竭尽全力埋藏的。先是出于对自己卑微出身的难堪，后是出于没能救下母亲的悲痛。</p><p>“我知道仪式必须要被群星见证，被祖先见证。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>Obi-Wan回想起Vader在第一次解放奴隶、把富人的钱财瓜分给众人的行动后，发起的第二次运动。那位西斯尊主带领了对星球上所有活着塔斯肯突袭者的猎杀，它们的头骨整齐地排列在陨落母亲之庙入口的宏伟拱门上。永恒的慈母牺牲了自己的生命，让皇龙得以之后凭借自己那可怕的力量崛起。</p><p>[祖先会怎么看，我想知道？]“我相信是这样说的，‘幸福亦或悲伤，天上群星须见证’？”Obi-Wan低声说，不管心脏怦怦直跳，声音依旧平稳。</p><p>Vader点头，十分愉悦。“我说起的时候你真的有在听。我只说过一次。也许两次。”</p><p>“你说话的时候我总在听······大人。”Vader的笑容褪去了。他把身后的路都挡住，脸上闪过新的猜疑，嘴唇抿成一条薄线。“我告诉过你，在我们独处的时候不要这样叫我。”</p><p>“我不能叫你Anakin。不要叫我那么做。”</p><p>“那我们绑定的时候呢？”</p><p>“我将如实称呼你。我的丈夫。”</p><p>Vader的怒火因这个称谓消失了。他满意的点点头。“是的。你的天之兄弟。就像你会成为我的。一直。”</p><p>Obi-Wan什么也没有说，坐直了身试图平复自己的思绪。他憎恶内心深处隐秘的那一部分自我，为Vader简洁的表白，为Obi-Wan被人渴望甚至受所有人觊觎而欢欣鼓舞。</p><p>[他是个怪物。]</p><p>这句话几乎令人厌倦地萦绕在他的脑海中，这句他在被俘中重复了一遍又一遍的话，现在在与Vader在原力中炽热的光辉对抗中，显得苍白且毫无意义了。</p><p>[我做这些是为了拯救他人吗？还是我只是向让他成为Vader的同样自私的需求屈服？]</p><p>Obi-Wan看着Vader鞠躬而后离开，一片黑色和盔甲优雅地晃动。在他的保镖回来在他身旁跪下后，他的目光还在关着的门上流连了很久。</p><p>那人身上流露着担忧，而Obi-Wan没有看他，喃喃地说出了消息：“我屈服了，Cody。在这么久之后。我们今晚会被绑定。”</p><p>Cody怒视着他，举起戴着手套的手在空中划出尖锐的角度。[我不会让他伤害你。]他们的私人手语演化于他们在克隆人战争中学会的正规战用信号和士兵间粗略手势，而在Cody句子末尾攥紧的拳头落下，放在另一只手形成的硬直线上，让Obi-Wan心脏扭动。</p><p>在以前意味着“目标基本锁定”的手势，此时此刻呈现出了一种可怕的新意义：[他愿意杀了Vader来救我。]</p><p>“不，”Obi-Wan低声说，向前倾身，把手放在Cody肩上冰冷的盔甲上，丝绸流动、金饰碰撞发出窸窣的声响。“听我说。我需要你。孩子们需要你。这······这总会发生的。”</p><p>Cody咬紧下颌，再次干脆地挥动一只手，后下降。[不安全，无法继续。]</p><p>“我会没事的。”Obi-Wan给了他一个悲伤的微笑，在Cody深色眼眸中的怒火下褪为了关切。“我知道你想保护我，但是如果必须的话，我会命令你退下，指挥官。”</p><p>Obi-Wan感到一阵内疚的痛楚，既为使用旧时的军衔，又为Cody怎样因它睁大了眼睛。但冒这个险是值得的。那个克隆人默然接受，低下了头，再也没有抬起。</p><p>[你不能从他手中保护我。你不能保护我偏离命运。]Obi-Wan用手顺着Cody的脸颊描摹，苍白的手指划过他的守卫颜色更深的皮肤，在盔甲的领口处停留。在笨重的盔板下掩藏着一道伤疤，残酷地蜿蜒横穿Cody的喉咙，像是环绕Obi-Wan喉咙的那条金色环线的影子。</p><p>“你为我承受了足够多的苦难。”Obi-Wan深呼吸一口气，坐了回去，为他亲爱的朋友找回了冷静的语调，那种他永远也不能为自己找到的冷静。</p><p>“我今晚会让兄弟军团中的一人护送我。你会留在这里，照顾孩子们。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>抱歉，下一更可能得磨上一会儿了……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Sun/太阳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>作者注：所以我和这章奋斗了好几天，只想要把它发出来：希望你们能喜欢，也感谢你们阅读这个小短篇！<br/>译者注：本章包含少量Obi-Wan/Stranger，一些提及Obi-Wan/Others，自行避雷，自行避雷（虽然脚指头都知道王老师不会是处）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他婚礼那天天朗气清，如大多数在科洛桑的日子一样美丽。在日落前，Obi-Wan从他房间的朴素木匣里拿出了一个小物件，然后召唤兄弟军团中的一员护送他去往残存的、被夷为平地的绝地圣殿，离闪耀的参议员大楼和繁忙的航线一标准时航程。</p><p>掩藏在长袍的兜帽下，无名无姓、无声无息，Obi-Wan加入了人流中，加入那些向被屠杀在这里的绝地的幽魂企求帮助和保护的祈祷者。</p><p>他来到这里，向死者一无所求。据传，他们在废墟中央，那个显眼而骇人的渗水洞深处徘徊，游荡。洞口出现在66号令横扫银河系的那天，当圣殿的底层被烧毁、坍塌时，这个丑陋的坑洞倾斜着向地底更深处延伸。有流言说祭品、信用点和珠宝以及其他值钱的事物就摆在及膝深的水坑里，但甚至最冷酷无情的盗贼在进入幽暗的中途都会发疯。</p><p>那个渗水洞是死者的地方。一个无人归来的地方。</p><p>下午高悬的太阳清凉，阳光微微泛白，Obi-Wan跪在坑洞的边缘，在原力中触碰，为他失去的兄弟姐妹无言的哀嚎而充盈泪水，那是其他拜访者无法听见的。</p><p>[你曾是我的兄弟，Anakin。我爱过你。]Obi-Wan告诉深渊，将他带来的东西落入洞中，看着一根纤细的学徒辫消逝在黑暗中。</p><p>Obi-Wan还记得在Anakin成为骑士的那天他当时眼中的快乐，他曾骄傲地向Obi-Wan展示了那根学徒辫。Obi-Wan有一种难以忍受的眩晕感，却与身后漆黑可怖的渗水洞没有丝毫关系。[再见,Anakin。]</p><p>[再见。]</p><p>============================================</p><p>几个标准时后，夜色厚重，围绕在两人身边，围绕在在仆人领他到来的远离主殿的小花园里。院里的石板还留有日光的温度。Obi-Wan低头盯着坐毯。他盯着的是铺在院子里两块奢华坐毯中的一块，一张简单的矮桌摆在坐毯前，两根逐渐燃烧的蓝烛在夜晚的微风中摇曳，给幽暗蒙上了一层暖色的阴影。但是那种轻柔、舒心的芬芳并不是他所注意的。</p><p>标记他的位置的是更深的蓝烛，更浅的摆在另一块坐毯前面。</p><p>[我······我不明白。]</p><p>银河系中大约有半打灵魂伴侣认知仪式的变种，都来自于不同的文化，但都意在回答一个灵魂印记所不能回答的问题。谁会是阳，日，火？谁会是阴，夜，水？[1]</p><p>灵魂伴侣是一个清晰整体的灵魂之半，自有史以来，自宗教诞生后，难以领略的真相。</p><p>对绝地来说，要被绑定成为灵魂伴侣就是成为浩渺宇宙两重原力的具体体现，并在余生中，每个同伴都会认定一个明确的角色，在结合中展现出来。日象征着力量，权利和保护的义务，从古战争中保留下来。夜象征着智慧，同情和治疗的义务，当日灼烧的过热时进行抚慰。</p><p>日和夜由同色但不同深浅的蜡烛代表，象征由两个伴侣维持的永不停息的韵律。在多次关于各自承担的重量的长谈后，被绑定的一对通常会一起坐下，点燃蜡烛，开始仪式。Obi-Wan向前瞟了两次蜡烛，确认摆在他面前的真的比Vader座位前的要深。</p><p>[它就是这样，Vader已经为我们选好了。]</p><p>Obi-Wan呆滞地示意着坐毯，仆人向他鞠躬，“你确定吗？”他问道，“这一支？”</p><p>“是的，大人。”那人回应以沉静的尊敬，没有和他眼神接触，“皇龙亲自点燃的，并很快就会加入你。请坐。”</p><p>Obi-Wan说不出话来，跪坐在坐毯上。他的头脑满是困惑，心烦意乱，只有一生的练习才让他保持动作缓慢而准确 。</p><p>欲望在他身上奔涌，让他羞辱，也同样让他兴奋。[我……我要成为这一半？夜？]</p><p>一段掩埋已久的回忆浮现，一阵响亮的音乐鼓点，对话，丑陋的影子混杂的模糊的记忆，在另一个年纪更大男人重重撞击他的臀部中，他学徒辫轻轻晃动的重量。</p><p>[我们一伙学徒出门庆祝某人——我不记得是谁了——成为武士。他很英俊，而我喝的半醉，而能有人像他那样看着我、触碰我，那感觉如此美妙。哦，群星啊，还有那些他之后对我做的事，在那狭窄的小隔间里。]</p><p>[让那个陌生人在我体内，让自己放弃对当时情况的全部控制，把自己身体的所有掌控权都交给一个我甚至都不知道名字的陌生人……那是极乐。完美的，淫欲的极乐。]</p><p>而那须臾又彻底的屈服，抛弃控制、冷静和钢铁意志，抛弃那些Obi-Wan被养大中笃信是所有好绝地应有的义务，让他太过恐惧，以至当他恢复理智时，他飞逃回家，几乎一句再见和解释都没留给他的朋友。第二天早上他们发现他在自己房间里冥想，一夜无眠，疲惫不堪，没有任何心情谈论那个性感的陌生人。他们看到他昨夜有和那人聊天。</p><p>时间流逝，Obi-Wan在那段回忆周围筑起了一道墙，用每一段之后的性经验，每一个像那个陌生人一样带走他的男性情人，把它渐渐封存。那些邂逅足够愉快，而且更重要的是，他掌控了局面。这就是事情应有的方式。这就是绝地武士Obi-Wan Kenobi应该做的方式。</p><p>但现在靛蓝色的蜡烛摆在他的面前，烛焰摇曳闪烁，立于简单的金制烛台上。[夜，]它低语着，[阴的一半，顺从者，从降服中获得力量。]</p><p>Vader知道。</p><p>他不知道细节，不知道Obi-Wan以怎样令人不耻的方式发现了关于自己特殊的真相。Vader不知怎的知道他深藏的真相，比他任何一个朋友或情人都要了解。比Anakin还要了解，即使他们之间共享着纽带。</p><p>“皇龙。”仆人遥远的声音传来，周围的原力闷燃，就像余火未尽的木柴在狂风下再激燃。</p><p>Obi-Wan留在原地，面对着桌子挣扎着，想用语言形容因sih'ilam的甜美而在他体内暴涨的情绪。Vader从他身后进入了庭院。</p><p>Vader踏着缓慢、小心的步子走近，然后跪坐在他旁边的坐垫上，面对着自己浅蓝色的蜡烛。他穿着和Obi-Wan一样的浅白条纹长袍，简洁的样式，因他的动作而窸窣作响。</p><p>“独烛易熄灭。”Vader庄重而严肃地念着，抬起手移向自己的蜡烛。他把烛焰拢在手心，发出橙黄的光芒，然后吹灭了它。烟火的气味和他的下一句话交织在一起。“独魂易迷失。”</p><p>他转头看向Obi-Wan，在Obi-Wan微弱的火苗、唯一剩下的光芒下饥饿的金眸成铜色。Vader先开口，打消了Obi-Wan疑问的最后一丝可能性，关于想让他成为的那一半：日是领导者，总是。</p><p>Obi-Wan吞咽了一下，没有移开与Vader对视的视线，然后伸手拢住了他自己的蜡烛，古老的话语在他的惊讶中说出了口，“两魂命运系，彼此终得觅。”</p><p>他转过头，清楚地感受到了Vader紧张的凝视，然后吹灭了微小的火焰。两人陷入了黑暗中，头顶高悬着蔓延的星河，装点着夜色。“火焰并燃，不为人知，至死不渝。”[2]</p><p>他们在沉默中坐了良久，Vader伸出手描摹着Obi-Wan的脸庞，表情隐没在阴影中。“你是我的了，”他终于低声说，抚摩着Obi-Wan的头发，手指微微颤抖。“在这一切之后。”</p><p>“我一直都是你的……丈夫。”Obi-Wan喃喃地说。那个词既奇怪又熟悉，既让他抵触又让他着迷，“你的龙守卫了我一生。”[那是真的。哦，我希望不是真的，但它就是。甚至现在我也不能完全恨你。]</p><p>[你所做的一切就是向我展示我是什么。我注定是何命运，你的影子。你的向导。尽我所能，太阳会向皇龙开敞，直到我燃尽，或者你将我消磨殆尽。]</p><p>“我也永远是你的。”Vader回答道，握住了Obi-Wan的手。</p><p>Obi-Wan闭上了眼睛，默默向他深爱的学徒告别，第二次也是最后一次。他们起身，开始走回到蜿蜒绵亘的宫殿。</p><p> </p><p>作者注：太阳和皇龙，永远。</p><p>（如果你喜欢这个故事，并想以任何方式续上这篇，尽管做吧！只要告诉我一声:)）</p><p>所以由于我的身体原因和对这篇情节规划的缺乏，这篇文章让我疯狂。这里有两件事我没有包含在正文里，但是想和泥萌分享，以免angst水平还不够高……</p><p>Cody的背景故事和伤疤：</p><p>当皇帝给Cody和一个班的士兵重新编程，让他们不在66号令中处决Obi-Wan时，这个命令与芯片原本的核心编程所相违背。所以在66号令当天他们捕获了Obi-Wan，强行控制住了他并依照命令给他带上了原力抑制器。然而他们原本的程序对抗着新下的命令，让他们陷入了精神错乱的局面。</p><p>被和他一起被锁在内室里，为防止其他克隆人找到Obi-Wan，那个班的士兵都自杀了，以保证Obi-Wan安全，不受他们伤害。发自内心地害怕把爆能枪指向Obi-Wan，害怕指向那个他们现在要保护的人而不敢拔出枪，他们决定以原始而骇人的方式自杀。</p><p>Cody是最后一个，尝试割破自己的喉咙。Obi-Wan一直拼命地尝试解除束缚，终于能够扯下原力抑制器，吃力地让自己移向Cody，用尽全部残留的力气治疗他，让Cody不至于死去。Cody不会再是他自己了，所以兄弟军团称他更多是一个“影子”，而不是一个人。兄弟军团也回避着他，因为他尝试自杀，对克隆人士兵来说是致命的罪过。他深深地关心着Obi-Wan，会为了保护他献出自己的生命。除此之外一切都不重要。</p><p>Vader的结婚礼物：<br/>
还在这里？我警告过你了！所以在我原本的想法中，第二天早晨，Vader看了Obi-Wan很久，最后告诉他，为庆祝他们的结合他有礼物给他，Vader随意披了件长袍，向门口走去，对守在外面的兄弟军团的士兵低语了些什么。Obi-Wan思索着会是什么。几分钟后，Vader转回身，怀中抱着一个熟睡的襁褓中的婴儿。</p><p>Obi-Wan在Vader开口前就知道他要说什么：“这是我的儿子，我给你的礼物。”他把睡着的Luke递给他，告诉他Obi-Wan会抚养Luke，就像Vader会抚养Luke的双胞胎妹妹，Leia。“一个光明的孩子，一个黑暗的孩子。”</p><p>“我不明白。”Obi-Wan说。</p><p>“Sidious有这些孩子出生的幻象。”Vader自若地回答。</p><p>“他们的母亲在哪里？他们的母亲是谁？”</p><p>“他的幻象说她会死于生产。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“她确实死了。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>译者注：<br/>[1]原文是aggressive和passive，我翻的是阳和阴，不怎么了解道家文话具体是怎么翻的，就……那样吧（其实粗暴的方法可以翻成攻受，嗯）<br/>[2]其实原文仪式誓词并不对仗，但是为了给人仪式感（再加上翻的好顺）就变成对偶了orz</p><p>这篇文翻下来整个人都快虚脱了，lily太太文虽好，但难啃（我真情实意看完了的其实就Ascension和Coda（并且从此以后再也不想抱着字典了）<br/>感谢各位阅读！有耐心看完我这么烂的翻译（）<br/>顺带安利一下Fireflyfish太太的文，她好会写而且写得超可爱（另我知道lily太太就是因为她是FFF太太的女票，so:)）</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>有些原文的tag死活打不上，果然是用手机解决的弊端<br/>欢迎捉虫挑刺！日常喜欢评论啾咪</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>